


You're a Wizard, Roxas?

by AbsintheMadness



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: All of the Bad One Liners, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Misuse of the word wand, Wizard Related Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsintheMadness/pseuds/AbsintheMadness
Summary: Axel comes home early to find a wizard in his living room.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 5





	You're a Wizard, Roxas?

**Author's Note:**

> My silly as hell contribution to Roxas in a Robe Day. Originally posted on my Tumblr, but posting here as well for posterity.  
> (Snow, you totally had something to do with this and you know it <3)

“Rox, I’m home.” Axel shuffled through the door with a yawn. 

“Oh, fuck.” 

At the sound of the voice, Axel dragged his gaze up from the worn carpet, staring blearily at the sight before him. An old movie about magic and wizards was playing on the TV. That in itself wasn’t surprising. What surprised him was the figure standing up on the coffee table, toy wand held out in front of him. Axel blinked again, the bag falling from his shoulder as his hands came up to rub at his eyes. He opened them, watching Roxas yank the pointed hat from atop his blond spikes and shove it and the wand behind his back. 

“Roxas?” Axel rubbed his eyes once more. But no, Roxas was in fact standing on the coffee table, in a deep purple robe. 

“Hey, Ax.” Roxas shifted nervously, bare feet squeaking across the glass surface of the table as he kicked the long hem up. “Didn’t expect you home this early.” 

Axel blinked again. Right, he’d told Roxas he’d probably be putting in some overtime that evening and to not wait around for dinner. And here he was showing up before seven. He walked over and his hands came out to glide over the material of the robe. Smooth velvet. He looked up into Roxas’s face, taking in the red of his cheeks, the half squashed state of his hair. He glanced at the TV, to the movie still playing, watching a hoard of wizard kids running around, and then back to Roxas. 

“You’re a wizard, Roxas?” 

The tips of Roxas’s ears went pink, and he pulled away, jumping off the table. The long robe pooled around his feet. He dropped the hat and wand on the table. “Yeah, I know. I’m being stupid.” 

“A little silly, maybe.” Axel came around, wrapping arms around Roxas and pulling him back. “Not stupid.” He let his fingers trail down the front of the robe. “How about you let me try this on?” 

“Really?” Roxas’s head tipped back into Axel’s chest as he looked up with a shy grin.

“Of course,” Axel started bunching up the material, sliding the hem up over Roxas’s shins. “It looks a little long for you, anyway.” He leaned down, giving Roxas a quick kiss on the nose as he pouted. He bunched the robe higher, exposing two tanned thighs inch by inch until…

“Wait.” Roxas grabbed at the hem, catching it mid-thigh. 

“What? Don’t think you can handle my magic?” Axel leaned in to nuzzle at Roxas’s neck. “You’ve had no issues with my wand before now.” 

Roxas burst into laughter, slumping back into Axel’s arms. “And to think I was worried about you thinking I was a weird nerd.” He turned his head to the side, catching Axel’s lips with a long kiss. 

“Come on, babe.” Axel tugged at the material, fighting against where it was twisted in Roxas’s grip. “Did you change your mind?” 

“No, it’s just…” Roxas looked away, tugging the hem a little further down his thighs. Axel leaned in to nibble at one pink tipped ear. “I’m not… wearing anything underneath.” 

“Roxy puts on his robe and wizard hat? And _only_ his robe and wizard hat. I’m sold.” He slid a hand up under the bunched material, caressing a silky thigh. 

“Dear Lord, you’re impossible.” Roxas’s voice went breathy. His hips rocked up into Axel’s touch when he slid his hand higher. And Roxas was indeed naked under the robe. 

“What say we take this to the bedroom? You can show me all the new spells you’ve learned.” Velvet pooled around Axel’s wrists as he released the robe in favor of caressing Roxas’s smooth skin with both hands. 

“Only if you wear the wizard hat.” Roxas squirmed against him, moving his hips, trying to get Axel to touch him in the one place that Axel had been purposely skirting around. “Axel,” he whined, fingers grabbing for Axel’s hands, trying to tug them over. 

“Are you trying to get me to touch your wand?” 

“Axel,” another whine, this one followed by a sigh. “I’m trying to get you to stop with the horrid wizard lines.” 

“And?” Axel’s tone was teasing as his fingers massaged into Roxas’s stomach. 

“You’re not going to unless I say it, are you?” Roxas’s hands reached back, clutching at Axel’s thighs as he rocked his hips back. 

“Come on, my little wizard. Say the magic words.” 

Roxas heaved a massive sigh. “You’re a moron, and I hate that I love you so much.” 

Axel just leaned back in with a chuckle, kissing at Roxas’s throat, letting his teeth scrape across the one spot he knew would make Roxas melt, make him a little less self-conscious, a lot less annoyed. He trailed his fingers a little lower on Roxas’s stomach. 

Roxas slumped back against him with a sigh. “I can’t believe the things you make me do. Would you just touch my stupid wand before I do it myself?” 

Axel leaned down further, letting a hand slide lower and lower, before one hand slid free from the folds of the robe to scoop up the toy wand that had been left on the coffee table. “Done! What next?” 

Roxas yanked away from Axel. “You,” he sputtered, face red with anger. He didn’t even bother to hide the way the robe tented out in the front as he normally would have. 

Axel grinned, mashing the wizard hat down onto his hair. Roxas glowered at him, arms crossed over his chest. He reached out and tapped Roxas on the nose with the toy. “You’re angry. Does that mean a wand fight in the bedroom? You can keep the robe on.” 

“Oh, believe me, I will.” Roxas’s hand shot out as he stomped toward the bedroom, grabbing one of Axel’s arms in a tight grip, pulling him along. “And you bet your ass it does.” 


End file.
